


[podfic] Only Begotten

by reena_jenkins



Series: Only Begotten [1]
Category: Damien (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Antichrist, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, pre-season 1 finale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Detective, when the Antichrist does make his grand entrance, which I assure you I’d have to know about well in advance, he won’t be killing people one by one,” Lucifer said dismissively.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Only Begotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Begotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608356) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Antichrist, pre-S1 finale  
****

**Music:**  [Sinister Kid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9styvDWzuRM), as performed by The Black Keys  
****

**Length:**  01:36:13  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(L_D\)%20_Only%20Begotten_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
